Pepe Cazuela y la Roca Ancestral
by Lilia Black
Summary: EN HIATUS INDEFINIDO...Pepe Cazuela? ¿México? Pepe Cazuela es una parodia con sabor mexicano de una historia que todos conocemos
1. Informacion General

Informacion y Disclaimer

**Titulo:** Pepe Cazuela y la Roca Ancestral

**Autora:** Lilia Eskildsen

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genero:** Parodia

**Summary:** Pepe Cazuela? Mexico? pepe Cazuela y la Roca Ancestral es una parodia de una historia que todos conocemos.

**Disclaimer:** Yo se que no menciono nada con copyright (o eso creo), pero quiero aclarar que es una historia hecha sin ningun fin de lucro.

**Notas:** Esta es la nueva version de Pepe Cazuela. Los priermos capitulos son solo versiones modificadas de las anteriores para que encajen con los cambios mayores que se desarrollaran mas adelante en la historia.

**Beta-reader: **Cecil Gabbiani


	2. One El güerco que sobrevivio

Esta es una nueva versión de Pepe Cazuela, como ya explike mil veces, lo empece a escribir para curarmela con mis amigos aquí en Nuevo Laredo, pero pues Nuevo Laredo no me da para mucho, asi que movi la historia principal al DF, so boi a modificar los pocos capitulos que llevaba para que encajen con mis cambios.

Fecha original de publicación: 7 de agosto del 2003

Fecha de nueva versión: 29 de diciembre del 2005.

(creo que iba un poco lento.. hehe, pero prometo actualizar mas rapido ahora ;) kisses )

Pepe Cazuela y la Roca Ancestral

Capítulo 1.

El Güerco que sobrevivió

El Señor y la Señora Díaz eran lo que se podría describir como una pareja de típicos mexicanos que vivían en los suburbios de la 'gran' ciudad de Nuevo Laredo, Tamaulipas. Ellos se consideraban una familia normal y decente, del tipo de gente de la que jamás se esperaría algo extraño porque, simplemente, aquello no encajaba con ellos. Como cualquier familia fronteriza del norte de México, se creían más de allá que de acá y se enorgullecían en tener doble nacionalidad aunque llevaran el nopal bien clavado en la frente. Don Vicente Díaz era un obeso macho mexicano con un enorme bigote al estilo Pancho Villa que gozaba de traer siempre su sombrero mexicano sobre su rechoncha cabeza. Él trabajaba en una fábrica de machetes en la ciudad de Nuevo Laredo como supervisor de mantenimiento de limpieza y estaba orgulloso de su familia; sin embargo, ellos tenían un secreto del que no esperaban que nadie se enterara. Doña Francisca Díaz (Pancha, de cariño) tenía una hermana de la que prefería ocultar su existencia. Si, su hermana Liliana Cazuela era el tipo de gente con la que personas como los Díaz preferían mantener su distancia. No gustaban mucho de hablar de ella, de su marido Jaime Cazuela, ni de su hijo, el pequeño Cazuela. Sin embargo, un fatal jueves, cuando Don Chente salió temprano a su trabajo y dejó a su mujer en casa con el pequeño bodoque al que llamaban hijo, un mal presentimiento asechaba a la familia, y la existencia de sus parientes indeseados se hacia cada vez mas evidente.

Cuando salió de su casa, Don Chente notó la primera cosa peculiar que vería en el día: un Tlacuache peinándose. Don Chente se frotó los ojos y volvió a ver el lugar donde estaba el tlacuache pero el animal se había refugiado detrás de un nopal y no había ningún peine a la vista. En el camino a su trabajo en su carro Cavalier modelo 94, vio una parvada de cuervos volando en diferentes direcciones por el cielo con algo atado a la pata. Don Chente sacudió la cabeza y siguió su camino, pero para su suerte y pa' seguir fregando su día, al salir del trabajo, el Señor Díaz tuvo un pequeño problemita con su carro y, muy a su pesar, tuvo que tomar el camión de regreso a su casa.

Bajó en la última parada resignado a tener que caminar las tres cuadras que faltaban para llegar a su residencia y esperando que ninguno de los vecinos lo vieran salir de un camión urbano, pero su preocupación por los vecinos pasó a segundo plano cuando vio a unas personas muy alborotadas cantando, bailando y abrazándose. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que esas personas habían salido de algún desfile porque llevaban ropa de manta y sus zarapes largos y coloridos, cosa no muy común acá en el norte.

"Bola de alcahuetes" pensó el señor Díaz, pero al momento escuchó una parte de la conversación del alegre grupo que le llamó la atención.

"Sí, los Cazuela…su hijo Pepe Cazuela… por fin estaremos a salvo"

El señor Díaz se quedó pensando… ¿Los Cazuela? ¿Su hijo Pepe Cazuela? ¿Se estarían refiriendo a…? ¡NO, pero mejor debía asegurarse con su mujer. En ese momento, una de esas personas se acercó a él sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"Ah, Señor, que felicidad, incluso un _okan_ como usted debería estar celebrando"

Ahh, cuanto disgusto le provocó aquello…aquellas personas eran tan extrañas, tan fuera de lo normal, todo lo opuesto a ellos ¡Y lo habían llamado _okan_! Fuera lo que fuera eso, no se oía bien…

El tlacuache seguía ahí cuando llegó a su casa, y muy al disgusto de Don Chente, el animal no se movió cuando intentó asustarlo. Sin importarle más, entró a su casa impregnada con el olor de las infames gorditas de Doña Pancha. Se sentó a la mesa donde se encontraba su plato ya servido, y encendió su televisión de 56 pulgadas para disfrutar de la programación de su cable robado del vecino. Después de darle vuelta a las 87 canales y no encontrar nada bueno para ver, decidió dejarle en el Canal de las Estrellas esperando a que empezara Vida Tv porque le encantaba bailar el colofox, pero debía esperar que se acabara el noticiero de Lolita Ayala.

"La SEMARNAP ha reportado un extraño movimiento de cuervos por todo el país," decía Lolita "expertos del tema están investigando los posibles motivos de este movimiento masivo, ya que no es muy común de los cuervos moverse así en plena luz de día. En otros avisos, se ha reportado una lluvia de maíz cerca de San Luis Potosí hace una hora, parece que el día de hoy hay muchos eventos sobrenaturales, los expertos dicen que…"

"Pancha" llamó el Señor Díaz a su esposa.

"Mande, viejo" le contestó cariñosamente su mujer desde la cocina donde preparaba su salsa verde especial de molcajete.

"¿No te parece muy…_extraño_ todo esto?"

"¿Extraño en qué forma?"

"Gente vestida muy extraño, tlacuaches por aquí, cuervos alborotados, lluvias de maíz ¿No tendrá que ver con…_su_ grupo?"

Doña Díaz dejó caer al piso la piedra del molcajete para dirigirle una mirada amenazante a su marido.

"Tu hermana tiene un güerco de la misma edad que nuestro hijo Darío, ¿verdad?"

"Así es…" contesto cortante

"Y cómo se llama… ¿Piro? ¿Paco?"

"Pepe…un nombre común y vulgar para mi gusto"

"Ah, sí" le dijo luchando para que su corazón no se saliera de su pecho "estoy de acuerdo contigo"

Cuando cayó la noche en los suburbios de Nuevo Laredo, un joven con una larga túnica verde, blanca y roja, y con una cara muy amable, apareció de repente en la calle, tomó un cerillo de una caja y lo acercó a la lámpara de alcohol que alumbraba la calle causando que ésta se apagara misteriosamente…

"Me sorprende verla aquí, maestra Macaria Méndez" le dijo al tlacuache que aún estaba detrás del nopal.

Al decir esto, el tlacuache se acercó al joven y explotó, aunque esto no pareció sorprenderle. De lo que quedó del tlacuache, se formó una mujer de avanzada edad con el cabello rojo con blanco. Llevaba unos lentes circulares, a diferencia de los del joven, que eran en forma de estrella…

"Debería estar celebrando como todos, maestra Macaria"

"¿Es cierto lo de los Cazuela?"

"Si, Macaria, todo el chisme es cierto"

El tono del joven era muy informal y hablaba muy tranquilo a pesar de que el 'chisme' era bastante grave…

"¿Y el pequeño Pepe?"

"Ramón lo traerá en un momento"

"¿Puede confiar en Ramón?"

"No lo se, pero de repente se me ocurrió confiarle a Ramón esta tarea"

"No creo que Ramón sea digno de tanta confianza, pero me preocupan más estos _okans,_ no creo que sean los indicados para cuidar de Pepe"

"¿Los has estado vigilando?"

"Bueno, tenía que vigilar a los okans que se harán cargo de Pepe, y déjeme decirle que son lo peor de su tipo, son totalmente una bola de nacos"

"Maestra Macaria, son su única familia, el pequeño Pepe Cazuela es famoso, no queremos que se le suban los humos"

"No, pero…"

"A menos que usted quiera hacerse cargo de un escuincle de un año"

La maestra Macaria guardó silencio…

"Aparte de que es lo correcto, nadie tiene ganas de soportar niñitos chiflados, maestra, mucho menos de mantenerlo, yo ya tengo suficiente con mis tlacuaches, mis xoloscuintles y mis cuervos como para tener otro animal que mantener"

En ese momento un triciclo volador apareció con un enanito sobre de él, llevaba un saco que parecía más pesado que él, y al parecer ocultaba un bulto entre el saco.

"Ramón, llegaste a tiempo" le dijo el joven

"El joven Sirio Blanco me prestó su triciclo volador"

"¿Dónde está el güerco?"

Ramón sacó el bulto que traía debajo del saco y se lo dio al joven, era el pequeño Pepe Cazuela…

"Aún no estoy segura que sea lo mejor, estos okans son muy…"

"Maestra Macaria, ya sabe que no hay otra opción"

"Tiene razón, Pepe debe quedarse con su familia"

Por las mejillas de Ramón se resbalaron un par de lágrimas.

"No seas sentimental Ramón, volverás a ver al güerco"

"Es que…lo voy a extrañar"

El joven tomó al niño, le colocó una carta entre la sábana, y después de dejarlo en la puerta de la casa de los Díaz, se fueron.

"Esperemos que el güerco que sobrevivió sobreviva unos años mas".

La mañana siguiente, cuando el Señor Díaz salio de su casa para dirigirse a su trabajo, se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa: un niño estaba en la puerta de su casa, con una cicatriz en la frente en forma de "L"…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Reviews please!


	3. Two El Gallinero Misterioso

1-23-2006

Pepe Cazuela y La Roca Ancestral

Capítulo Dos—

El Gallinero Misterioso

Han pasado ya diez años desde que los señores Díaz encontraron a su sobrino Pepe en la puerta de su casa con una nota que decía justo de la siguiente forma:

_El niño que tienen en sus brazos (o tal vez que no han recogido del suelo) es su sobrino, Pepe Cazuela, hijo de Jaime y Liliana Cazuela, hermana de la señora Díaz. Eh… se supone que diría muchas razones aquí…pero la verdad no me acuerdo, solo recuerdo que es importante… Bueno, ¡cuídenlo bien! ¡Y que les vaya bien Okans!_

_Aldo Quetzalcoatl _

_(Ya no recuerdo exactamente lo que soy...)_

Bueno, no había sido una nota muy explícita, pero la forma en los llamaban (okans) no les agradó mucho. Algo era seguro, como hijo de la hermana de Pancha, de seguro era igual de extraño y anormal. Y esa cicatriz, bueno, tal vez era indicadora de otra cosa…

Los años habían pasado rápidamente y realmente la existencia de Pepe no era muy notoria. Pepe era verdaderamente ignorado en esa casa, no tenía un cuarto y si alguien lo notaba, lo corría del lugar, así que prefería estar afuera todo el día. Al llegar la noche tenia que correr a casa de sus tíos para no dormir afuera, pero…

"Chin…etas, me volvieron a dejar afuera" se quejó Pepe cuando al llegar a casa de sus tíos la puerta estaba cerrada con candado y no se escuchaba ruido alguno dentro de la casa.

No era la primera vez que esto ocurría, ni la segunda, ni la décima. De hecho, hasta donde recordaba, había dormido dentro de la casa a lo mucho 1 vez al mes y era más confortable el pasto al lado de la casa del perro que el suelo de madera de la sala. En invierno no era tan cómodo con las heladas y el agua nieve, pero en esa temporada el perro dormía dentro de la casa y Pepe ocupaba su casa... Este tipo de vida era común para Pepe, desconocía el por qué sus padres habían estirado la pata cuando él era pequeño pero estaba seguro de que algo extraño había ocurrido y que algo extraño había en él.

Un noche más había pasado. Cuando el tío Chente abrió la puerta para recoger el correo, Pepe entró a la casa, desayunó lo que encontró en el refrigerador y de nuevo se dirigió a la puerta para salir...

"Alto ahí" dijo el tío Chente, Pepe se sorprendió, cuando le hablaba era para regañarlo o para que lavara la troca.

"¿Yo?"

"Si...tú, vamos a ir al Parque Viveros, no es por que queramos, pero los vecinos se quejan de que te dejamos en la calle...y no queremos dejarte dentro de la casa..."

"¿Yo iré?"

"¿No te quedó claro?"

Pepe estaba anonadado, pero no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de ir al parque viveros, aunque fuera con los tíos, así que se subieron a la troca del tío Chente (claro que olvidaron a Pepe y tuvo que correr a subirse a la caja de la troca) y emprendieron el viaje al parque Viveros.

El viaje fue terrible... los baches, agujeros, topes, curvas y de más, hicieron que Pepe terminara con un ojo morado, un moretón en la pierna derecha y varios raspones, sin contar que su desayuno ahora se encontraba en el fondo de la caja.

"Ya llegamos" escuchó que dijo el tío Chente, pero cuando todos se bajaron lo siguieron ignorando por completo, así que Pepe se limitó a seguirlos. Pasaron por los juegos, un tobogán, y cinco kilómetros de árboles. Al final, se detuvieron frente a una especie de zoológico de animales de granja donde había toda clase de cosas desagradables...

"Lodo..." iba diciendo Pepe en voz baja mientras caminaba detrás de los Díaz "gusano... lodo... más lodo... ¡oh no! Eso no era lodo era cac..."

"¡El gallinero!" escuchó gritar a Darío

Y, en efecto, estaban en frente del gallinero. Las gallinas estaban bastante alborotadas, gritando y corriendo para todos lados, y aparte de ellas, en otra jaula diferente, estaba un gallo. Pepe se acercó al gallo lo más que le permitió la malla y lo miró con curiosidad...

"Son realmente desagradables, se la pasan de aquí para allá chismeando a todo lo que dan"

Pepe quedó en shock... ¿había escuchado hablar a un gallo? No supo por qué lo hizo, pero le contestó.

"¿Me hablas a mi?"

"No, creo que le hablo al vecino... ¡claro que te hablo a ti!" le respondió sarcástico el gallo.

"Vaya... jamás había hablado con un gallo, de hecho...no recuerdo haber visto a un gallo antes"

"Bueno, bienvenido a la Tierra" le dijo en tono irónico.

"¡Mira mamá! El gallo" Darío corrió a donde estaba Pepe y él calló al suelo donde estaba... _aquello_...

"Giak"

El gallo volteó a ver a Pepe con mirada expectante.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio donde Darío miraba al gallo, el gallo a Pepe y Pepe miraba al gallo...

"¿Qué? ¿Tengo bichos en la cara?" le preguntó Pepe al gallo

"¿No harás nada?"

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres que desaparezca el gallinero por arte de magia para que salgas libre?"

"No sería mala idea"

Pepe le dirigió una mirada de '_what?_' al gallo mientras Darío estaba casi muerto de la risa.

"Sigue…cacaraqueando... jajajajaja...Pepe... le... habla al... gallo" decía riéndose como loco y, de repente, como había dicho Pepe, se desapareció la malla, pero no la del gallo parlanchín, sino la de las gallinas que salieron corriendo sobre Darío, no sin antes darle un ciento de picotazos, y hacia la calle.

"¡¡Darío!" gritó la tía Pancha al ver a su hijo sobre excremento de vaca en le suelo "¿qué pasó, pichoncito?"

"Pepe estaba cacaraqueándole a al gallo y luego me vinieron todas las gallinas encima"

Darío estaba ocupado fingiendo lágrimas y dolor mientras el tío Chente le dirigía 'la mirada' a Pepe.

Un minuto más tarde el tío Chente jalaba a Pepe hacia la troca, mientras el gallo le gritaba un "¡Gracias por nada!". Cuando llegaron a la salida había un caos tremendo en la calle, había muchos carros amontonados en la entrada y se escuchaban gritos...

"¡Gallinas atropelladas! ¡Lo que me faltaba!" exclamó el tío Chente esquivándolas sin soltar a Pepe.

"Mira, mami, a esa gallina se le salieron las tripas" decía un niño emocionado

Había sido un día terrible. Pepe fue condenado a dormir el resto de su vida en la casa del perro, quien se mudaría dentro de la casa. Sin duda la vida de Pepe era miserable, pero no sospechaba que pronto todo eso cambiaria.

Notas: Bien, un par de cambios ya se hicieron presentes, como el nombre de Aldo Quetzalcoatl… tengo planes para eso. Queria hacer otro cambio mayor, que Pepe hablara con moscas, porque tenia algo planeado para la secuela (sii, tengo planeado hasta el cuatro libro) pero… ya no se si vaya a escribir una secuela y mucho menos si seguire con la serie completa, asi que entre eso y con que no he tenido mucho tiempo, pues esto ha quedado. Saludos, y espero que les guste. Reviews, please!


	4. Three Las Cartas de Alguien

Chapter Three—

Las Cartas de Alguien

Después de varios días durmiendo en la casa del perro, lo cual no era tan malo considerando que así era aunque no estuviera castigado, permitieron a Pepe entrar dentro de la residencia (aunque no había gran diferencia). Una semana después, el correo llego cambiando todo el panorama.

"Pepe, ve por el correo" dijo el tío Vicente agarrándose su enorme bigote al estilo Pancho Villa.

"Viejo, Pepe no está aquí" le respondió Pancha irónicamente.

"¿Dónde está ese irresponsable?"

"No lo he visto desde la semana pasada que le levantaste el castigo" contestó Darío

"¡Pepe!" gritó la tía Pancha... su voz se escuchó desde el lugar donde estaba hasta la mismísima frontera con los USA.

Por la ventana se asomó la cara de Pepe tapándose los oídos.

"¿Por qué no entras?" le preguntó enfadado el tío Chente, a lo que respondió un total gesto de irritabilidad.

"¿Pues, por qué no me abren?"

"¡Abre tú, güerco tarado!"

Pepe soltó un suspiro de resignación, divisó la ventana del segundo piso abierta, subió al mezquite y trató de subirse. Después de diez minutos, de varios paragüazos de la vecina, Armelia Figgueroa, y de encajarse cerca de cien espinas de mezquite, Pepe logra entrar a la recámara del segundo piso cayendo de cabezota en el piso rasposo de la habitación malograda, y terminando, aparte de las heridas de las espinas, con la cara toda rasponeada.

"Uta¿por qué me pasa esto a mi?" se dijo mientras se daba cuenta que sus lentes cuadrados estaban rotos de nuevo, así que los parchó de nuevo con cinta canela.

Ya de genio y con tremendo raspón en la cara, lo cual nadie notó cuando llegó al comedor, preguntó a su tío Chente...

"¿Qué?"

"Ve por la correspondencia, puesnn" alegó éste.

Pepe caminó aun más malhumorado hacia la puerta por el correo y encontró todo aventado en el piso: La revista de programación del Cablevisión, el recibo de la luz del vecino, una promoción del Peter Piper Pizza para fichas gratis, una envoltura de Gansito ("¿Qué es esto?") y al final... se encontraba una carta color azul eléctrico, la dirección escrita en verde fosforescente y en una esquina había algo asqueroso, que es la causa de que la mayoría de la gente huye cuando una paloma vuela encima de ellos. Todo esto en conjunto hacía casi imposible mirar a la carta sin encandilarse y quedar todo mareado o ciego; pero Pepe hizo un esfuerzo y la leyó, la dirección del destinatario decía así:

Don Pepe Cazuela

Casa del Perro

Calle Nopal #8

Col. Cactus Verdoso

S. Sandía

Nuevo Laredo, Tamaulipas

México

Y en el lugar del remitente solo decía:

Alguien

Pepe no supo como reaccionar ante esto... ¿Quién le mandaría cartas fosforescentes a él¿Sería algún tipo de broma pesada¿Qué hacía esa KK de pájaro ahí? Pero la voz del tío Chente interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"¡Pepe, la correspondencia!"

"Ya voy" contestó

Pepe le entregó toda la correspondencia al tío Chente, excepto su carta fosforescente, y se sentó a leerla. Pero la tía Pancha llegó detrás de él e hizo un gesto de disgusto...

"Eso es KK! Que asco" y diciendo estas palabras tomó la carta y la metió a la trituradora...

"¡Esa era mi carta!" gritó Pepe enojado

"¿Tú carta?" se rió el tío Chente "¿Quién te escribiría una carta a ti?"

"Viejo..." de repente se escuchó la voz temerosa de la tía Pancha "La carta era... fosforescente…"

"¿Fos...fosforescente?"

Ese día no se habló más del tema, Pepe estaba realmente furioso porque le habían triturado su carta, pero algo era seguro... esa carta había puesto nerviosos a los tíos... desde ese día los tios no ignoraban mas a Pepe, sino que lo miraban con curiosidad.

A los dos días llegó de nuevo el correo, pero esta vez, aparte del recibo del gas del vecino, estaban 3 cartas fosforescentes, el tío al verlas, inmediatamente las metió a la licuadora (ejem… la trituradora se descompuso después de haberle metido la otra carta...) Y después de esa llegaron 7 y después 10 y después una caja entera de cartas fosforescentes...

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" le preguntó la tía Pancha al tío Chente cuando metieron las últimas cartas a las brasas del asador (esto fue de acabar con todos los electrodomésticos).

"¡No sé!" le dijo el tío Chente ya enfadado con la pregunta, pues esta era la 20ª vez que pancha le decía lo mismo "¿Qué pretendes¿Qué me vuelva loco y nos vayamos sin rumbo y paremos al final en un hotel y a esperar que lleguen más cartas ahí¿Y después manejar por el bosque como desquiciado¿O tal vez quieras que rente una casa en medio del mar cuando hay una tormenta para huir de las cartas?"

"No... no me refería a eso..."

"Pero es buena idea" alegó el tío Chente y veinte minutos después estaban en el carro manejando sin rumbo por la carretera Nuevo Laredo – Matamoros.

"¿Qué no hay un pin...mugroso hotel en esta carretera de tercera llena de baches?" venía gritando el tío Chente histérico...

"Vicente... creo que si piensas llegar al mar en Matamoros, no habrá una tormenta... y dudo mucho que haya una casa en medio del mar..."

"¿Qué sugieres entonces?"

"¿Qué tal si regresamos a Nuevo Laredo y buscamos algo que se le parezca?"

Una hora después se encontraban en una choza en la mitad de 'El Laguito' en Nuevo Laredo... eran las 2 de la noche y Pepe no podía dormir porque había un concierto en el Silverado Rodeo, que estaba al lado del laguito; se escuchaban los gritos y la música de El Poder Del Norte, pero aun así, todos, excepto Pepe, estaban haciendo mariachi de ronquidos.

Las horas pasaban y pasaban, y después de mucho tiempo, Pepe se quedó dormido por unos minutos. Cuando despertó, el ruido del Silverado se había ido, eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana y sin darse cuenta, por unas horas ya había sido un escuincle de once años...

Pepe se quedó mirando el suelo, absorto en el polvo que lo cubría, cuando escuchó un ruido bastante extraño... alguien estaba afuera...

l..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.l

Notas: Y he aquí el capitulo tres, gracias a los k siguen leyendo esto, se que algunos no pueden dejar reviews (los que yahabian dejado uno cuando primero subi PPC) pero si leen esto gracias. Ahora, creo que no m di bien a entender la vezz pasada, Claro que voy a terminar Pepe Cazuela! Lo que no se si continue es la segunda parte, PPC y el jacal escondido. Supongo que depende en como me haye terminando PPC y la roca ancestral… Pero bueno, gracias x seguir leiendo XD y reviews, please! Los que kieran decir algo y no puedan dejar reviews escribanme! xliliax "arroba" mugglenet "punto" com ;)

BTW! Cecil Gabbiani se ofrecio a ser beta-reader, y si no ha cambiado de opinion, a partir del cap 6 me va a estar echando una mano :P Cecil, si ves esto, espero que on aias cambiado de opinion, Thanks and happy belated birthday (I think)!

Ciao!

Lilia


	5. Four El Enano de Teotihuacan

Capitulo Cuatro.

El Enano de Teotihuacan

Alguien estaba afuera...

POOOM POOOM

La puerta retumbaba de los golpes...

POOM POOM

Se escuchó un sonido como ¡PLOP! y un rechinido extraño detrás de la puerta... y entonces la puerta empezó a cuartearse...

¡PAS!

Pepe vio como en la puerta se hacía un pequeño agujero y entraba un hombre bastante chaparro con un abrigo más grande que él mismo. Los tíos ya estaban despiertos y el tío Chente tenía un machete en las manos apuntándolo hacia el pequeño hombre.

"Pepe! Feliz Cumpleaños pequeño" le dijo mientras Pepe lo miraba con extrañeza "OH, disculpa, no me he presentado, soy Ramón, trabajo en Teotihuacan"

"¿Ramón?" preguntó Pepe mientras el tío Chente se acercaba...

"Aléjate de aquí, pequeño escuincle"

"¿Pequeño escuincle? Te aseguro que tengo más edad que tú, okan de tercera"

"¿Cómo me llamaste?"

"Okan"

Ramón sacó una enorme varilla de su abrigo y se la enseñó de manera amenazante al tío Chente. Ramón se disponía a hacer algo. Levantó la varilla y una luz comenzó a salir de la punta. El tío Chente se asustó. Lo haría. Estaba seguro que lo haría. La luz de la varilla comenzó a hacerse más brillante. Parecía que Chente gritaría en cualquier momento y entonces...

POOM

Ramón había estrellado la varilla en la cabeza del Tío Chente y éste había caído inconsciente en el piso.

"¡Viejo¡ Viejito!" gritó eufórica la Tía Pancha abalanzándose hacia Vicente que yacía en el suelo. Darío estaba pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo y Pepe no podía ya aguantarse la risa.

"Por un momento..." dijo Pepe entre risas "Por un momento pensé que harías magia o algo con esa varilla"

Y para sorpresa de Pepe, Ramón tomó de nuevo su varilla y de un mopeador que estaba en una esquina hizo una fogata.

De la boca de Pepe solo se pudo escuchar un: "WOW" mientras la tía Petunia seguía tirada en el suelo intentando levantar al tío Chente quien empezaba a despertar y Darío... ni cómo ayudarlo... estaba quedándose dormido.

"¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?" preguntó confundido Pepe

"No le digas nada a ese escuincle maleducado" alcanzó escucharse débilmente al tío Chente que se paraba poco a poco con ayuda de su mujer "Juramos que no le diríamos nada... que dejaríamos que creciera lo más normal posible"

"No me digan ustedes, okans, que el chico no sabe de NADA?"

"¿Por qué habría de saber?"

"¿NADA DE NADA?"

"¿Nada de qué?" preguntó Pepe

"De lo que eres muchacho"

"¿De lo que soy?"

"Eres un chamal"

"Un...¿chamal¿Yo?"

"O si lo quieres llamar mejor brujo, mago, hechicero..."

"¿Yo?"

"Sí, y deja de preguntar. Mejor lee esto"

Ramón le dio a Pepe una carta como las que le habían estado llegando. La abrió a duras penas, el color calaba bastante en los ojos.

La carta decía algo así:

Teotihuacan

Escuela de Chamales y Chamalas

Director (o eso creo...) : Aldo Quetzalcoatl

(Chin...etas, pues muy apenas me acuerdo que soy director y pretenden que me acuerde de todos mis títulos... pero creo que tengo un premio de el mago más olvidadizo, cinco años seguidos... si mal no recuerdo...)

Don Pepe Cazuela,

Nos hace brincar de gusto decirle que fue aceptado en la Escuela de Teotihuacan de Chamales y Chamalas. Si no viene una lista de lo que necesita en este mismo sobre, favor de pasar por ella en la oficina de correo más cercana de lunes a martes de 4:35 a 4:36 a.m. y alguien lo estará esperando.

Las clases empiezan el 16 de septiembre. Esperamos su cuervo a más tardar el 15 de septiembre.

Macaria Mendez

La ayudante del director

"¿Cuervo?"

"Son mejores que las palomas mensajeras..."

En ese instante Ramón sacó un cuervo de su bolsillo, escribió algo para el director AldoQuetzalcoatl y lo amarró en su pata. Inmediatamente el cuervo voló.

"Ya no te preocupes por tu cuervo, Pepe"

"¡Este chamaco no va a ninguna parte!" gritó el tío Chente

"Y supongo que un okan como tú lo va a impedir"

"¿Okan?" preguntó Pepe

"Así llamamos a los que no son como nosotros o a los que simplemente nos caen mal... tal vez quisieras decirlo al revés"

"Jamás dejaremos que ese escuincle mocoso vaya, juramos que no lo dejaríamos"

"Entonces ustedes sabían..." Pepe estaba confundido

"¡Claro que sabíamos!" gritó la tía Pancha "Si tu jefa era igual de...anormal... y luego conoció a ese Cazuela. Y el par de pen...sativos se arrejuntaron y te tuvieron a tí... en cuanto supe de tí supe que serías igual de pen...sativo, anormal...y después no se como Liliana logró que la hicieran guacamole y terminaste con nosotros..."

"¿Guacamole¡Dijeron que a mis padres los habían levantado!"

"¿Levantado¿Que a Juan y Liliana Cazuela los levantaron!" exclamó Ramón "pero que... demonios. No puedo creerlo, Pepe no sabe absolutamente nada, bueno creo que tendré que contarte lo que sé..."

"¿Qué pasó con mis jefecitos?"

"Bueno, es una larga historia" Ramón se aclaró la garganta "Creo que todo empieza con un chamal... que se volvió loco, malo, como quieras llamarlo. Empezó a juntar compadres y comadres que le ayudaran ¿A qué? Nadie sabe, pero... bueno, en verdad nadie sabe nada de esto..."

"¿Qué?" Pepe quería saber

"Si, es la verdad, nadie sabe"

"Pero...pero.."

"Es un misterio, el único que sabe bien lo que pasó es el maestro Quetzalcoatl, pero él... ejem... pues no lo recuerda"

"¿Qué!"

"Solo sabemos que tú hiciste algo extraño, después de que se echó a tus jefes, quizo hacer lo mesmo contigo, pero... quien sabe que pasó, porque a partir de ese día este chamal desapareció"

"¿Y quién es este brujo?"

"Él... no puedo decir su nombre...es... es..."

"¿Es..?"

"Tezcatlipoca"

"¿Tezcatlipoca?"

"¡No lo digas!"

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé...suena feo... y a nadie le gusta decir un nombre tan complicado"

"Entonces...él fue el que se echó a mis jefecitos"

Pepe se quedó callado por un momento.

"Bueno, Pepe, es mejor que dejes todo eso, que está amaneciendo y hay que ir a comprar tus cosas de la escuela"

"Yo...yo..."

"¡Bueno, hombre, pero es que no entiendes que ese mocoso no va a ir a ningún lado!" el tío Chente había tomado el machete y lo apuntaba a Ramón

"Puedo parecer pequeño, Díaz, pero un machetito como el tuyo no me asusta"

Diciendo esto, Ramón se agachó ágilmente y le dio una patada en... por ahí entre los paréntesis, que hizo que el tío Chente cayera al piso.

"Pancha" dijo Chente con mucho esfuerzo "Creo que hoy no habrá huevos para el desayuno"

"Bueno, Pepe, vámonos"

(..-..-..-..-..-..)

Notas: Disculpen el capitulo tan feo, pero no tuve inspiración suficiente para cambiar mucho. Prometo tener uno mejor la próxima vez.

Para los que no entienden lo de que los levantaron, Por lo menos aquí en Nuevo Laredo, es cuando secuestran a la gente y no la vuelves a ver, no piden ni rescate ni nada, es más como ajuste de cuentas entre narcotraficantes... Nuevo Laredo es la capital de los levantones. Asi es la vida… imaginar que Pepe creia que sus padres habian sido levantados! Jaime y Liliana Cazuela! Narcos! Haha XD

Reviews please!


	6. Five La Cueva de los Pedos

Pepe Cazuela y La Roca Ancestral

Capítulo Cinco

"La Cueva de los Pedos"

Ramón y Pepe habían viajado hasta el centro de Nuevo Laredo, donde a un lado del Puente Internacional II, había una bajada hacia el río Bravo, por la cual caminaron hasta llegar a un pequeño agujero en el suelo.

Ramón había hecho a Pepe entrar primero, y luego le siguió. Cuando entraron, todo parecía una cantina… de hecho, eso era lo que era. Una vil cantina, pero la gente que estaba ahí vestía de manera MUY mexicana, maneras en que los mexicanos no se vestirían más que para bailar el jarabe tapatío… mujeres con vestidos de adelita, rebozo, huaraches, chanclas y hombres con zarapes, pantalones de manta, ustedes saben… lo típico mexicano en la época de la Revolución Mexicana…

Y en efecto, un grupo de hombres pedos (pedos, como todos los demás en ese lugar) se encontraban cantando La Cucaracha…

"La Cucaracha, la Cucaracha, ya no cuede caminar, p'que no tiene, p'que le falta, marigüana pa' jumar"

"¿Lo mismo de siempre, Ramón?"

"No, gracias, Masiosare, dejemos la jarra de tequila para otro día, vengo en un asunto de Teotihuacan, Pepe va a comprar sus cosas"

"¿Pepe? No puedo creerlo! Es Pepe Jarrón!"

"Cazuela, pen..sativo! Es Cazuela!" le respondió una mujer tirada en el suelo unos metros más allá.

"¿Y qué dije? Es Pepe Cazuela!"

Hubo un silencio sepulcral al escuchar la palabra CAZUELA… era el escuincle… era ESE escuincle… Pepe Cazuela…

"Que rete-harto gusto mi da conucerlo, don cazuela, mi name es Beatriz Ramos"

"Eh… harto gusto de conocerla…"

"Oh, mira Pepe!" dijo Ramón acercando al escuincle a un hombre sentado en la barra de la cantina "Él es el maistro cuco, el será tu maestro en Teotihuacan"

"Riti-harto gusto en conocerlo, maistro cuco"

En ese momento Ramón condujo a Pepe a un agujero en una de las paredes del lugar y al entrar por éste, Pepe se encontró en una enorme cueva llena de más gente como la que estaba en la cantina, excepto que esta gente no estaba peda…

"Bueno, aquí estamos, Pepe. Bienvenido a la Cueva de los Pedos"

"¿La cueva de los que?"

"Pedos, Pepe, pedos" dijo Ramón como si fuera lo más normal del mundo "Aquí podrás comprar todo lo que necesitas para la escuela"

"¿Y qué es eso que necesito para la escuela?"

"Mira tu lista, Pepe"

Pepe sacó su lista de útiles escolares del sobre fosforescente, y la empezó a leer en voz alta mientras caminaban, decía algo más o menos así:

Un Zarape Blanco

Un traje de manta

Huaraches de piel

Una varilla de 1 pulgada de ancho (de preferencia sin oxido)

Libros del primer semestre de la escuela Teotihuacan (disponibles en la librería "Iztlacíhuatl y Popocatépetl" de la Cueva de los Pedos de su localidad)

Y si al alumno se le da la gana, puede llevar un tlacuache, un cuervo o un Xolozcuintle.

"¿Un Xolozcuintle? Pensé que ya no había de esos" dijo pepe

"Que ya no había? Hay miles, pepe, MILES…"

Y al decir esto, Ramón se detuvo y frente a ellos se encontraba un changarro…. Un changarro llamado Xolozcuintlandia…

"Y de hecho, Pepe," continuó Ramón, "tengo un regalo para ti"

El pequeño Ramón sacó una pequeña bolsa de su enorme abrigo y la puso sobre una banca al lado de Xolozcuintlandia. Ramón la abrió y metió su mano dentro de la diminuta bolsa, luego su brazo, luego su otro brazo…

"Espera, Pepe, por aquí debe de estar" dijo Ramón mientras se sumergía más dentro de la pequeña bolsa

"Aquí está" finalmente dijo Ramón saliendo de la bolsa con una caja con agujeros y dándosela a Pepe

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Ábrelo"

Y Pepe obedeció y cuando abrió la caja, un cachorro totalmente pelón, con cara arrugada y orejas puntiagudas se lanzó sobre Pepe moviendo su cola.

"Es un…"

"Xolozcuintle! Feliz cumpleaños, Pepe"

"Cielos… gracias"

"De nada… ahora, debemos comprar todo lo que necesitas"

"Pero… no tengo dinero…"

"Eso no es cierto… tus jefes te dejaron una buena lana…."

"¿En serio? ¿ Dónde está?"

"Justo aquí" dijo Ramón sumergiéndose de nuevo en su bolsa y sacando, milagrosamente, un enorme colchón King-Size y dejándolo caer en el suelo. Mucha gente volteó, pero después de asegurarse que un enorme colchón en el suelo no era nada anormal, continuaron con lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

"¿Un colchón?"

"Así es, Pepe, el lugar más seguro para guardar tu dinero… dentro de tu colchón.. y este, Pepe, era el colchón de tus padres…. Un King-Size que ahora es para ti solo…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Disculpen la estupidez de Xoloxcuintlandia… peor me parecio estupidamente gracioso…. Oh y tmb el complejo de mary popppins de Ramon, hahaha. Tengo una parodia de Mary Poppins tmb! Hahaha algun dia la publicare XD

Este fu el capitulo 5, no le edite mucho tampoco, porque fue el ultimo k ice antes de decidir cambios mayores, asi que era el mejorcito …

Ahora, tal ves tarde un par de semanas en actualizar el proximo capitulo, tenog mucho trabajo por aca. Pero a mas tardar en dos semanas lo tienen. Saludos y gracias x leer. Reviews son mas k agradecidos.

Bien, aki esta el poco-imaginativo capitulo 5….

Disculpen si esta, no un poco, sino demasiado, sin chiste, pero mi imaginación sobre esto esta apenas regresando…

Si, como yo, piensas que mis descripciones son totalmente horribles e inentendibles, y no tienes ni idea como es un Xolozcuintle… puedes entrar a la siguiente pagina

http : www .xoloworld .com / archive /

(Nota: kit also espacios entre palabras, lo pongo para que salga…. Si lo pongo bien no sale u.u)

haha de hehco si ven la Photo Gallery n esa pagina, encontraran un Xolo k se llama Pepe

El Xolozcuintle o Xoloizcuintle… lo k sea, es un perro mexicano, que hasta donde se es muyy raro y en peligro de extinción… OH! Y si llegas a encontrar uno es exageradamente caro… y la vdd no son muy lindos k digamos…

Oh! Y para akellos k no conocen el florido lenguaje mexicano…

(no me extendere a leperadas)

Pedos, puede significar varias cosas….

Hay pedo de "rejalo", "escandalo"

Hay pedo de "asunto" como "Muy tu pedo" significaria "Muy tu problema"

Hay pedo de borracho (que es el que uso aki) Ej. Esta bien pedo (esta bien borracho…) De ese significado sale tmb el termino "Peda" ke significaria borrachera….

Y bueno, hay el tipico pedo, k vendria siendo el resultado de una flatulencia en el estomago/intestino causado por muchas cosas, como comer parado o comer demasiados frijoles….

y… creo k es todo lo k necesita aclaracion….

ASi que see ya!


	7. Six Dia De La Independencia

**2 – 19 -2006**

**3-30-2006**

**Pepe Cazuela. Capitulo 6.**

** Día de la Independencia **

**Pepe aun no podía creer lo que había pasado. Faltaba solo una semana para entrar a clases en Teotihuacan y todavía no se decidía si lo que había vivido los últimos días era real. Pero solo al bajar a cenar esa noche, se dio cuenta de que si era cierto. Su tío Chente y su tía Pancha lo miraban... ¡Lo miraban! No lo ignoraban como de costumbre, y no solo dirigían sus miradas hacia el, sino que lo miraban como si fuera un bicho raro, como si en cualquier momento fuera a intentar asesinarlos.**

**Intentó convencer al tío Chente para que le diera un "ride" al Puente Internacional 2, donde estaba la Cueva de los Pedos. Ramón le había insistido en que fuera a la Cueva de los Pedos un día antes del inicio de clases, para que estuviera en la Fiesta del Día de la Independencia. Pero sus métodos de persuasión fueron inútiles. El Tío Chente solo se rió de Pepe diciéndole que no había ninguna escuela en el puente dos, y que si quería ir a aventarse al río, se fuera en el camión.  
En verdad, Pepe nunca espero que el tío Chente quisiera llevarlo, pero nada perdía con intentarlo y probar su suerte que hasta el momento había sido muy buena. Ahora el problema iba a ser encontrar algunas monedas para pagar el camión... Si pudiera pagar con los granos de maíz y los chiles con los que había pagado en la Cueva de los Pedos... pero eso era imposible en el mundo de los okans... **

**Finalmente, después de buscar por toda la casa y el patio, logro juntar las monedas suficientes para el camión justo un día antes del Gran Día...**

**El viaje a la Cueva de los Pedos fue como un viaje cualquiera en camión... Ya saben, tipos olorosos con sus brazos hacia arriba, apuntando justo a tu cara; todos los asientos llenos; los baches haciendo que te muevas de un lado a otro, y de vez en cuando haciéndote aterrizar en el piso; tipos jurando que pueden cantar y tocar la guitarra – o el acordeón- y pidiéndote dinero por haberte lastimado los tímpanos... ya saben, lo típico. Pero Pepe no le puso mucha atención esta vez, no. Su mente estaba profundamente sumergida en Teotihuacan y la manera en que llegaría hasta la ciudad de México, si es que el Teotihuacan que el sabia era el mismo Teotihuacan al que iba.**

**Finalmente llego a su destino. Se deslizo por debajo del Puente II y entro al lugar con el cual soñaba desde que lo conoció.**

**Era 15 de septiembre en la Cueva de los Pedos. Todo estaba de color verde, blanco y rojo, y la cueva estaba desierta. Todos se estaban preparando para la fiesta del Día de la Independencia que, según lo que había escuchado Pepe, empezaría a las 11:30 de la noche. Tal vez había sido una mala idea venirse tan temprano. Pepe optó por recorrer la cueva.**

**Las tiendas estaban abiertas pero nadie parecía estar adentro. Ni siquiera las personas que atendían. Pepe considero por un momento la posibilidad de entrar a las tiendas y llevarse un poco de maiz y chile para su colchón king-size, pero decidió mejor pasear a su xolozcuintle por el lugar. **

**Pasaron lo que parecían cinco horas y Pepe se sentó enfrente de una tienda llamada "Si Tu Sientes Que Te Pica La Abejita: Todo Para Tus Menjurjes". Al parecer era algún tipo de farmacia naturista. Pepe no sabía nada de chamales pero definitivamente se los imaginaba oliendo igual a esa tienda: Una extrana mezcla entre miel y hierbabuena. A contra esquina estaba una tienda llamada "Mi Varilla Es Un Peligro: Los Mejores Antioxidantes". Justo cuando Pepe se empezaba a preguntar por que los nombres extraños en todas las tiendas, se escucharon unos gritos cercanos.**

**Curioso, como es el, Pepe se acerco a un establecimiento llamado "El Petate Escurrido", de donde se escuchaban los gritos. Cuando entro, se encontro con toda la población de La Cueva de los Pedos en medio de una pelea.**

"**¿Que pasa aquí?" pregunto Pepe a un sutanito que observaba el espectáculo comiendo lo que parecían granos de pozole. **

"**Ejke eje adorno etaa chueco y eje pelao no keria acomodarlo. Enjonces empejo la pelea de tojos loj añioj" **

"**No ej jierto" le dijo otro peladito al sutanito.**

**Y asi el sutanito se unió a la pelea. Pepe iba a salir del lugar cuando noto varias ollas de pozole al fondo del establecimiento…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dieciséis de septiembre. El Gran Día. En cuanto Pepe salio de su cuarto en el segundo piso de El Petate Escurrido, un intento de calandria con una mula en vez de caballo lo estaba esperando. Sin saber que hacer, se sento adentro de la calandria al lado de un niño chaparro con el cabello azul, rojo y estrellas blancas. **

**El nino volteo a verlo y dijo: "Se lo que piensas, y si. La respuesta es si"**

"**Ehh… no estaba pensando en nada…" le respondió Pepe confundido.**

"**¿Ah, no?"**

"**No"**

"**Bien…"**

"**¿En que debería haber estado pensando?"**

"**En mi cabello"**

"**¡Oh!"**

"**Mis padres son americanos, de hecho vivo en Laredo tx. Pero a mi madre le dio la urgencia en monterrey. Habia ido a visitar a su prima"**

"**¿Entonces eres de Monterrey?"**

"**Si"**

"**Y tu cabello…"**

"**Me lo pintaron mis padres para que mi parte mexicana no se quedara en mi"**

"**¿Y te gusta?"**

"**No"**

"**¿Entons?"**

"**Pus no se"**

"**¿Como hablas español si eres americano?"**

"**Mis padres me compraron un Español Sin Barreras"**

"**Pero si a ellos no les gusta que seas mexicano"**

"**Lo se pero creen que si no hablara español mi lado mexicano se iba a perder"**

"**Pero si dijiste que….olvídalo"**

"**Si es lo que he estado tratando de hacer…"**

"**¿Porque viniste a estudiar aca?"**

"**Porque mis padres creian que si no estudiaba aca podria…"**

"**¿Sabes que? Mejor no quiero saber…"**

"**De acuerdo…"**

**Un silencio sepulcral estaba a punto de formarse entre los dos recien conocidos cuando una senora que decir que estaba vieja no seria suficiente se acerco a su calandria montada en un burro.**

"**¿QUIEREN DULCES MEXICANOS?" grito la doña a todo pulmon.**

"**¡¡¡¿¿Que!" grito Pepe**

"**¿¿QUE SI QUIEREN DULCES MEXICANOS?"**

"**¡¡¡¡No gracias!"**

"**NO, NO TIENEN GRASA"**

"**¡¡¡No, no quiero!"**

"**¡¡¡¿¿¿CUANTOS?"**

"**¡¡¡Ninguno!"**

"**¡¡¿¿SOLO UNO!"**

"**¡¡¡¡No quiero nada!"**

"**PERO DIJISTE 'YO, YO QUIERO'"**

"**¡¡¡¡Dije no, no quiero!"**

"**DE ACUERDO, AHÍ VAN DOS!"**

"**¿Porque? ¡¡¡¡si dije que no!"**

"**DIJISTE 'DOS, DOS QUIERO'"**

"**¡¡¡¡¿¿Que parte de no quiero no comprende!"**

"**¡¡¿¿¿QUE!"**

"**¡¡¡Nada!"**

"**¿¿QUIERES?"**

"**¡¡¡¡No!"**

"**Cielos" murmuró la senora alejándose hacia otra mula.**

"**¡¡Hasta que se fue!" suspiro pepe**

"**¿Ya se fue?"**

"**Eh, si"**

"**Yo queria"**

**Pepe decidió que ignorar el comentario seria lo mejor que podría hacer, asi que se limito a decir: "Me duele el estomago"**

"**¿Porque? ¿que comiste?"**

**Inmediatamente la cabeza de Pepe produjo la enorme olla de pozole de la noche anterior.**

"**Ehhh… comí pozole"**

"**¿Mucho?"**

"**No mucho"**

"**Que raro"**

"**¿Como te llamas?"**

"**Ronaldo García, llámame Tequilita"**

"**¿Tequilita, porque?"**

"**No se, se oye cool"**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" **

**Un grito impidió a Pepe preguntarse si todo seria igual de raro de ahora en adelante…**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Notes:**

**Disculpen la super tardanza, no quiero volver a atrasarme tanto como antes, pero en serio no habia tenido chance ni cabeza para PP Cazuela. I'm so sorry. También disculpas porque este cap. No lo edite como debi hacerlo, me propuse a subir este cap a mas tardar maniana viernes (31 mzo, 06) y maniana no voi a tener tiempo y oi me siento muy muy muy mal. Lo unico que logre, creo yo, es no decir incoherencias y creo yo que no hay faltas de ortografia. **

**THanks a mi sis que prácticamente escribio el chappie, haha thanks sis!**

**Aprovecho p agradecerle a Cecil, que después de tanto tiempo todavía esta dispuesto a ser el beta reader. Thanks!**


	8. Seven Hermelinda Rangel

El capitulo esta aun sin editar, pero debido a que voy a estar ausente durante un mes y medio lo deje en mi LJ por si lo quieren leer.

http/ xliliax. livejournal. com

nada mas quiten los espacios. Debe estar en mis memorias o en el tag Pepe Cazuela, si es que no lo encuentran en la primera pagina.

Saludos a todos y espero que lo disfruten, en cuanto regrese de Chambery lo meto aquí editado y todo.

Lilia

PS. Thanks for your patience! Y a contestando a un review que decia algo de que insultaba a la cultura mexicana o la exageraba (disculpen, no recuerdo bien), creo que ese era el punto, pero creo que queda claro que amo a mi pais y que jamas escribiria algo como esto de mala fe.


End file.
